Can't get my head around you
by my dark dreams
Summary: Hermione aimerait pouvoir aider Harry qui se terre dans son monde. Seul.


Tu es encore à te cacher, ton destin te fait peur. Tuer ou être tué. Au fond de toi tu souffre mais tu ne veux pas le montrer. Tu me dis que tout va bien quand on se parle. Ron n'est plus là. Je ne sais pas si vous parliez avant mais en tout cas, là, tu souffres. Tu me dis de te laisser, que je n'ai cas faire d'autre chose que d'être toujours là à tes côtés. Risquant ma vie, ou en la pourrissant comme tu le dis si bien. Mais tu as tord. Je ne te laisserais pas. Ron reste avec sa « magnifique » Parvati mais moi je ne partirais pas. Je ne peux pas détourner ma tête de toi. De ton regard complètement perdu.

_Deep inside your soul, there's a hole _

_You don't want to see _

_Every single day, what you say _

_Makes no sense to me _

_Event though I try _

_I can't get my head around you_

La dernière fois que tu devais partir en « petite » mission comme Rogue aime les appeler. Tu n'as pas voulu que je vienne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. On devait passer à travers une cape. Nous n'avions que trois seconde. Mais tu m'as poussé et j'ai vu la lumière de la cape s'éteindre.

Quand tu es revenu tu étais en sang. Et là c'était trop. Je ne pouvais plus te voir ainsi.

_Somewhere in the night, there's a light _

_In front of me _

_Heaven up above, with a shove _

_Abandons me _

_And even though I try _

_I fall in the river of you _

_You manage to bring me down too_

Je sais que tu n'es pas bien. Tu peux faire semblant, je le sais quand même. Je te connais trop. Mais en même temps j'aimerais tant te connaître sous toutes tes formes. Connaître les moindres parcelles de ton corps.

_All your faking _

_(Get up) _

_Show's you're aching _

_(Get up) _

Tu ne montre pas tes sentiments mais je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. Je t'aime et toute personne qui en aime une autre est comme moi. Protectrice. Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs. J'ai essayais et j'essayes toujours de t'aider mais tu ne veux pas. Pourquoi ? Tu n'accepte pas mes sentiments. Tu ne veux pas que je t'aime. Je sais que c'est pour que tu ne me parles plus car je t'ai bien fait comprendre que je t'aimais. Beaucoup trop selon toi… Accepte moi. Je t'aiderais et tu le battras. Je ne peux pas faire grand chose tant que tu ne m'acceptes pas. Tant que tu obstines sur cette voix.

_Deep inside your soul, there's a hole _

_You don't want to see _

_You're covering it up, like a cut _

_With the likes of me _

_You know I've really tried _

_I can't do anymore about you_

Allez réveilles toi ! La blessure que tu gardes au fond de toi devient de plus en plus profonde !

Réveilles toi ! Ca sera de plus en plus dur de remonter la pente ! Reprends toi maintenant !

Je suppose que je ne serais jamais tes sentiments, mais ce que je sais c'est que je t'aime et que je veux t'aider. Alors acceptes moi !

Deep inside your soul, there's a hole

You don't want to see

You're covering it up, like a cut

With the likes of me

You know I've really tried

I can't do anymore about you

S'il te plaît. Acceptes moi. Je ne peux pas détourner ma tête de toi. Tu me fais trop peine.

Acceptes moi.

Je pourrais t'aider.

Acceptes moi…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Et voilà.

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Pour ceux qui ne comprenne pas l'anglais voilà la traduction (qui n'est pas de moi) :

Au plus profond de ton âme, il y a un trou

Que tu ne veux pas voir

Chaque jour, ce que tu dis

N'a aucun sens pour moi

Et bien que j'essaye

Je ne peux pas détourner ma tête de toi

Quelque part dans la nuit, il y a une lumière

Devant moi

Au dessus des cieux, avec une poussée

Elle m'abandonne

Et bien que j'essaye

Je tombe dans la rivière à cause de toi

Tu t'arranges pour m'abattre aussi

Tous tes trucages

(Debout) (X4)

Montrent que tu as mal

(Debout) (X4)

Chaque jour, ce que tu dis

N'a aucun sens pour moi

Te laisser à l'intérieur n'est pas bon

Parce que tu ne vaudras rien avec moi

Je ne sais vraiment pas

Ce qui fonctionne réellement en toi

Je ne peux pas détourner ma tête de toi

Toute ta faim

(Debout) (X4)

Montre que tu saignes

(Debout) (X4)

Au plus profond de ton âme, il y a un trou

Que tu ne veux pas voir

Tu la dissimules, comme une coupure

Avec ma sympathie

Tu sais que j'ai vraiment essayé

Je ne peux rien faire de plus à propos de toi

DEBOUT

La coupure devient plus profonde

DEBOUT

La pente devient de plus en plus rude

DEBOUT

Je suppose que je ne saurai jamais

Ce qui marche réellement en toi

Je ne peux pas détourner ma tête de toi (X4)


End file.
